This invention relates to an electrical connector with a lock. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical connector with a lock having a stop to prevent excessive deflection of the lock.
An electrical connector assembly typically includes a pair of electrical connectors that can be mated in order to mate multiple pairs of electrical terminals that are respectively housed in the electrical connectors. A lock can be included on the electrical connector assembly in order to prevent the two electrical connectors from coming apart after they are mated. This is particularly helpful in an environment where the electrical connector assembly may be subjected to vibrations or other forces that could cause the electrical connectors to move apart.
One type of lock is a biased hook provided on one of the electrical connectors that engages with the other one of the electrical connectors in order to prevent relative movement. The biased hook is deflected during engagement of the electrical connectors and rebounds into a closed position, where it engages a strike in order to prevent the electrical connectors from being separated. One type of biased hook includes is integrally formed as part of one of the components of the electrical connector assembly. The hook is supported by a resilient piece, which allows the hook to move relative to the component with which it is integrally formed.
If the lock is in the closed position and a force is applied to move the electrical connectors apart, the hook engages the strike and resists relative movement. Thus, the lock may need to support a load that is induced by this applied force. It would be desirable to have an alternative lock design for an electrical connector assembly.